Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-3x - 6) = \color{orange}{-7(-3x-6)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-3x-6)}$ $-7(-3x-6)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-3x-6)-1$.